Suffers of a Halo
by 17punkie
Summary: When young Naruto disappears at the age of six how will he cope with coming back and being put in prison. And who is this girl that sits and reads to him. Will he become a ninja./Narusaku
1. Prologue

**Suffers of a Halo **

_**Hey it's me again, finally got a computer with internet. My other stories don't really know what I'm going to do with them yet. Anyways, I have a new story.**_

**Prologue **

The times have changed as years go on. A young boy at the age of six has felt the change in time. He lives to be accepted and noticed, but also he lives with the pain of never being loved. He is an angel with a broken halo. His love for people will never fail. He barely has any emotion.

It was dark and weary. Lighting struck across the sky as a boy curls to a ball. He's pouring sweat. Tears and blood mix. How can such a kind-hearted boy hate his own birthday and wish he was never born. He can see a figure move about his home .

"Demon, where are you?" The dark figure asked. He walked more towards the boy. "Demon? Is that you?" The figure asked again, evil intent in his voice. " Stay away!" The boy stated. The figured grinned. He walked up to the boy and picked him up by his shirt. He quickly let go as he bent over screaming. Three fingers were missing from the mans hand. " I told you to leave me alone." A short blade laid in the young boy's hand. He quickly scooted off the ground and ran through the door, him hoping to never be seen again.

_**Tell me what yaul want to happen. R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

He ran and ran, never stopping to breath. His knees were raw from falling and his clothes were torn. Scared and crying, he wipes his tears and moves forward. He came upon a figure standing tall and brave. The boy quickly skidded to a halt and admired the figure. The figure took form of a older man, maybe in his late thirty's. He was dressed in a wool cloak and had dark blue pants. His face was stiff and built, his hair was a light brown with white streaks.

The boy approached the man with a curious look. "What's your name?" The older man asked. " I'm n-n-nar-naruto." The boy almost yelled. "I'm Jakota" The man stated.

Naruto looked away from him and toward the direction he came from. " Well Naruto, do you know anything about the ninja way?" Naruto shook his head. " What's a ninja ?" Jakota turned to the sky. " I suppose you don't know what a hokage is either, huh?" Naruto shook his head again. " Would you be willing to learn to become one?" Naruto nodded his head a little hesitantly. " I need someone to take my legacy on and to surpass me. But don't think this with be easy. I am not your friend, parent, brother, or uncle. I'm your teacher from this point on." Jakota had a serious look upon his face, while Naruto just stood shaking. " Now for lesson one." Jakota struck Naruto in the back of his neck, making him unconscious.

Years had past and Naruto became strong and withdrawn from the world. His power surpassed Jakota, when he was even a missing nin/ anbu. Jakota became sick from a virus. He was becoming weaker and weaker as time moved on, but to Naruto's advantage he still trained and taught Naruto. They became close, even against Jakota's will.

Soon Jakota would wither away and Naruto couldn't help but feel hurt. He wasn't suppose to get attached, but to his dismay he did and now the only person that believed in him would die.

A few more days a it was time. Jakota laid on his pallet as Naruto listened intensively. "Naruto I thank you, for doing what I asked you to do. You became the most important person to me. I need you to do one last thing. Go back to where ever you came from and live a happy life. I'm sorry. I made you to become the most powerful fourteen year old I have ever seen, but never let you have your life. Do you remember when I told you to never have emotion or feeling?"

----Flashback--

_Naruto laid on his stomach, tears forming. "Your pathetic, you call your self my successor. 'ptt' your the most pathetic thing I have ever seen. Get up." Naruto not moving was kicked in the ribs again and again. " Get up!" " I can't!" Naruto screamed in pain as tears ran down his face. " Yes you can, I don't want to here that. Quit crying!" Naruto sniffed and got to his feet. When he stood straight up Jakota struck him with his fist to the face. Again Naruto fell to the ground. Jakota beat Naruto to a inch of his life. " If I ever see any emotion coming from you again I'll do worse than today."_

--Flashback ended--

Naruto slowly nodded his head. " That still stands. You can't have that in this world." Again Naruto nodded his head. " Yes, sir." Jakota became still and closed his eyes. His body became cold and stiff. Naruto doing Jakota's last heed, headed towards what was once is home almost nine years ago.

**R&R.**


	3. Return

**Chapter 2**

Naruto had finally reached his destination. The village hidden in the leafs became more and more beatiful over the years. He walked up to the gates of konoha. "Stop, whats your business here?" asked a guard standing from a stool he had been sittiing on earlier.

"Naruto uzuamki's business is his alone." Naruto walked past the guard only to be stopped by a dodged punch aimed for his head. Naruto quickly spun around to drop kick the guard.

" I told you that this was my business alone, that mean for you to back off." Naruto said with all emotion void. The guard held his stomach where Naruto had kicked him from before. Naruto walked on, continuing his walk to the hokage tower. As he arrived, he barged into to hokages office.

" WHAT In the world" The old man, which was the hokage turned around only to be more surpised than worried about the interuption.

"Na..naruto.." The old hokage stuttered.

" Nice to see you too, Hokage-sama." And with that Naruto did a quick bow.

"Naruto I thought you were dead!" The hokage walked closer to him, inspecting him. "My, you've grown!"

"Sorry we can't sit and chat, I have business to attend to." Naruto said with a emotionless voice.

"Ah right, of course you would, it's been nine years and unless there was business, I don't think you wouldv'e came back." The hokage stated. Naruto nodded his head.

"Hokage-sama I want to inrole into the ninja acedemey. My sensei died and I have nothing else." As much as he hated it, he had to do it.

" Of course Naruto, but first who was your sensei?" Naruto shook his head.

"That hokage-sama is forbidden to talk about." Naruto looked straight at him, and lazily crossed his arms.

"Very well, You'll start tomorrrow." Naruto bowed and left to search for a place to stay.


End file.
